


Merry and Bright

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think I’d feel better about this if we were freezing our asses off.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry and Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nymaeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymaeria/gifts).



> written as a Christmas present for "nymaeria" in 2015

“Don’t take this the wrong way, Carter,” said Jack, “But I think I’d feel better about this if we were freezing our asses off.”

Sam looked up from where she was doing… something, with the MALP. “Actually, I think I understand, sir.”

On Earth, it was the early morning hours of December 24, and Colorado was under a foot of snow. Not that Jack really had plans, but he did have vaguely specific expectations for the holiday season. And on P9X-114, where it was a bright, sunny eighty-two degrees, he was finding it hard to keep up that same winter spirit.

“Hey, guys,” said Daniel, coming back into the campsite, Teal’c right behind him. “Still can’t connect with Earth.”

“It must be something on their end,” said Sam. “The DHD here is in perfect working order.”

“Nobody’s doubting you, Carter,” Jack assured her. “But somebody at the SGC will figure it out, and we’ll be home in enough time for Christmas.”

“Yeah,” she said. “Not that I really had any plans.”

“You, too, huh?” said Jack.

Sam smiled, a little sadly. “Janet and Cassie are going to visit her family, so… I figured I could get a few things done in the lab when nobody else was around.”

“Daniel? T? Please tell me one of you planned something festive?”

“Sorry, Jack,” said Daniel, “I had some translations I wanted to get to.”

“And I have never celebrated your winter holidays,” added Teal’c.

Sam looked up again, frowning. “What, never?”

“Well, he wouldn’t have,” said Daniel. “Remember last year?”

“Yeah,” said Jack. “But, Teal’c shouldn’t let us humbugs ruin his Christmas!”

“Humbug?” the Jaffa repeated.

Sam stood, grinning. “There!” she said, and the MALP’s now-external coolant fan whirred to life, wafting a cold breeze over them.

Jack grinned back. “Nice, Carter.”

THE END


End file.
